The present invention relates to a golf club grip. More particularly, the present invention relates to a golf club grip which has a shock-absorbing function.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional golf club grip 10 has a rubber casing 12, and the rubber casing 12 has a large number of decoration patterns 13. Since the rubber casing 12 is very thin, the rubber casing 12 cannot provide a good shock-absorbing function. Furthermore, the decoration patterns 13 will be worn out after a long period of usage so that a user cannot grip the conventional golf club grip stably.
An object of the present invention is to provide a golf club grip which has a shock-absorbing result.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a golf club grip which is gripped stably.
Accordingly, a golf club grip comprises a grip tube and a polyurethane band winding the grip tube tightly. The grip tube has a helical groove. The polyurethane band has a large number of vent apertures.